Because medical waste are at risk of infection, specialized medical waste handling companies collect medical waste from hospitals or pharmacies and transport it to a separate location for disposal.
However, there is still concern about infection that can occur during the collection and transportation process, even if the specialized processing company professionally collects and transports it and handles it well in specialized processing facilities.
Therefore, it is ideal to incinerate directly from the source as soon as hospital waste is generated. However, due to the characteristics of the incinerators, there is a problem that is to solve such as the space tor installing the incinerator and the odor and smoke generated in the incineration process.